After the incident
by LionsHeart88
Summary: Post-ep for Meet Jekyll. What happens after the scene in the restaurant.


_A/N: Unbetad. All mistakes are mine._

When the reinforcement finally arrived to the restaurant and he was hauled into the ambulance, Nick only managed to catch a small glance of Greg when he arrived at the scene with Catherine. But even that was enough to tell Nick how much the days events had managed to upset the younger man. Not that it was obvious, Greg had long ago learned how to hide his feelings while at work, which Nick wasn't sure was a good thing. But after being together for 7 years, they could read each other like an open book and Nick could clearly see how anxious Greg was. But before he could do anything about it, the ambulance doors were closed and it took off into the hospital.

* * *

By the time Nick got out of the surgery the team had already processed the scene and was waiting for him. They had only come out Sara, so Nick was forced just to chat with them and pretend everything was fine, when all he wanted to do was to take Greg into his arms and never let go. Finally Ray, Catherine and Sara left and Greg escorted them into the lobby, giving them some excuse about why he was staying. Nick didn't really care what he was saying, as long as he would come back.

When Greg came back the emotionless mask had fallen off his face and he looked like he was about to cry.

"You really scared me today" he said in quiet voice.

"Come here,"Nick said, drawing his boyfriend into his arms. Greg lowered his head into Nicks neck and said in a shaking voice: "When I heard you were shot and didn't move..." He's voice broke and Nick felt tears falling on his neck.

"Shh, it's all right baby, I'm OK, I'm OK" Nick kept repeating, rocking the man in his arms and feeling his own eyes moistening too.

"Every time I start to think we're finally safe, something like this happens,"Greg sobbed. "Why does it always have to be one of us? Haven't we already had enough?"

"I don't know, honey," Nick said. "I really don't know.

* * *

Nick wasn't sure how long they sat in that hospital bed, just holding each other. They eventually stopped crying but neither of them made the gesture to brake the embrace. Finally Greg lifted his head and pressed a small kiss on Nick's lips.

"I think we should tell them."

"You mean the team?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. I'm sick of lying to them and not being able to touch you or be there for you, when you need me," Greg explained. "When we came to the scene tonight, all I wanted to do was run to you and hold you in my arms. But I had to just stay put and watch you being driven away, just like last time. And I don't want to do that ever again."

"Me neither," Nick sighed. "I guess it's time to tell them. Though I don't know what I'll do if Ecklie puts us on different shifts."

"Hey, you're the hero who shot a serial killer. Don't tell me you're afraid of Ecklie," Greg teased him.

"Isn't the hero supposed to save everyone?" Nick asked, a bitter tone in his voice. "Officer Clark didn't make it out there."

"Now, don't go blaming yourself about that," Greg said sternly. "There's no way you could have known that guy had a shotgun in there. For all you knew, he could have been destroying evidence or running away. You were just doing your job."

When Nick still didn't look convinced,Greg added: "Besides, if you hadn't sent Clark there, that guy probably would have managed to kill you all before you could have done anything. And as much as I wish everyone would have come out there alive, if I'd have to choose between you or Clark, I would choose you in a heartbeat."

"I know,baby" Nick sighed. "It's just that we've lost so many people lately, with Grissom and Sara leaving -even if we got Sara back for now- and Warrick getting murdered... I'm constantly waiting for another bad thing to happen and it's starting to get to me.

"Are you saying you don't want to do this anymore?" Greg asked carefully.

"No. Yes. I don't know," Nick sighed. "Do we have to talk about this now? I don't really think either of us is fit to make any big decisions right now."

"No, we don't." Greg said and smiled tenderly at Nick. "I'll go find the doctor and ask him when you'll be released," he added and, after giving Nick a final kiss, walked out of the room.

Nick smiled as he watched Greg walking in the hallway. He wished they could have solved the case without anyone dying, but as long as he got to go home with Greg by the end of the day, he could take anything the world threw at him.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading. Now, go give me review, they make my day. Constructive criticism is always apreciated. _


End file.
